fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Utako
She was Dark Cure before being saved and becoming the last member of the team in Pride Wish Pretty Cure. She is also one of the main Cures in Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure. Sakura Utako Sakura Utako is the person seen in Pride Wish Pretty Cure though is considered the fourth Cure to join the heroines, she is clouded in mystery. She appears in the TV singing in one episode because she is a famous singer. In the series, her identity being Cure Pain ' and later ' Cure Serenade. History The lonely life and darkness Since her childhood Sakura always loved singing along with her mother at the piano and play with her father, they were a close family until her mother leave the house without explaining why, received no news of her and her father ever stood more distant. Sakura then focused was only to sing but every passing day her heart had a cover of darkness and her desires start to distorting. She was becoming cold with everyone around her. Cure Pain and Meeting the Cure's At some point in her life Sakura has been corrupted by Hurdle and disappeared for a time. When returned her career as a singer begins to make even more success, but she secretly worked for Hurdle since she was corrupted and collected the Essences of Time hiding in the heart people who heard her music directly to any of her show's. She knows Hazuki and the other's in a coffee shop, knowing that they were the Pretty Cures, observing and informing Hole, but later also starts to fight them as Cure Pain too. But she starts to like to be with Hazuki and her friends, that she becomes depressed and caused by Hole, she begins to accumulate more anger and hatred that she decides to attack the pretty cure, revealing her identity. The reunion, revelations and the legendary Pretty Cures In her battle against Cure Marguerite, Cure Holy and Cure Sweet, Sakura reaches her apex of madness as Cure Pain no longer taking more control over her actions just wanting to destroy the Pretty Cures then appears Hazuki's mother and her mother returned from France, they try to convince Sakura to stop the madness and darkness but it was out of control, so the two mothers reveal their former identities as Cure Scarlet and Cure Lily and with the help of Pretty Cures manage to bring back Sakura with a black Star Clock in her hands half cracked. The rebirth as Cure Serenade After the battle, Sakura was back to normal but with few memories about Hurdle, only remembering the voice of the person who kidnapped her and corrupted her heart with a Black Star Clock. She makes peace with her mother and with her father and back to be the same as before, singing happier songs and even going back to school, but as Peter reveals that since she was able to use a Star Clock she should become a Pretty Cure, but Sakura fears become Cure Pain again that denies to transform. She have a long talk with Mai and her mother and starts to think about her fears and frustrations, but later a more powerful monster comes into town and Cure Marguerite, Cure Sweet and Cure Holy fail to defeat him, Sakura can only observe terrified of becoming Cure Pain, but seeing her friends in danger she reflects and decides to become still, then two lights emerge from the Black Star Clock and Star Time Box, the two lights come together creating a new Star Clock, then even though she could be turn back into Cure Pain Sakura decides to fight, but ultimately turns into a different Pretty Cure giving the name of Cure Serenade. Appearance As Cure Pain As Cure Serenade As Time Cure Serenade As Wish Cure Serenade As Future Cure Serenade Personality Calm and composed, Sakura displays a cold personality to Hazuki, Rikka and Maiko in the beginning. Her cold and overly negative personality is only the outcome of her sadness, and her true personality is a much more content one. She had often thought that it was impossible for her to become a Pretty Cure again because she was afraid to transform into Cure Pain and lose the control. Ever since she became a Pretty Cure again and spend a lot of time with the Precures, she became more friendly and show true and a little positive emotions. Cure Pain "Black holes leave her wound in the hearts of everyone, Cure Pain " Cure Pain is the first Sakura’s Pretty Cure alter ego. She does not need to be together with Hazuki or the other cures to transform. Sakura Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Contra-Tempo. She have the complete control her strength and power Pretty Cure possesses if she stay calm but if she accumulated stress and anger she turns into a insatinty state. She can use the attacks Black Hole and Sadness Black Star. She can use Pain Star Pride Time to neutralize the Pretty Cures Star Pride Time attack. Cure Serenade "The Southern Star heal the wounded hearts, as you wished, Cure Serenade" Cure Serenade is the second Sakura’s Pretty Cure alter ego. She does not need to be together with Hazuki or the other cures to transform. Sakura Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Contra-Tempo. She have the complete control her strength and power Pretty Cure possesses. She can use the attacks Serenade Lullaby and Serenade Cradle, and can purify the monsters with Bursting Star Pride Time. In Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure, Cure Serenade is able to use South Luminous as shield and as attack Serenade Stardust, she purify the monsters with Serenade Crystal Blizzard and with the stars jewels she can perform the group attack, Luminary Rainbow. Sakura Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Star Aura. Transformation Coming soon""... Time Cure Serenade "The time is blessing with everyone hearts, Pride Wish Pretty Cure Time Attire" Time Cure Serenade is the time blessing upgrade Serenade received after passing the trial in the Tempo Palace in the Big Bang Clock. This form is obtain via the Future Dear Box and Peter Golden Clock. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Shining Future Dream. She use this form in the all stars movie. Wish Cure Serenade "The star give power to everyone wishes, Pride Wish Pretty Cure Wish Attire" Star Cure Serenade is the star power upgrade Serenade receiver after passing the trial and the training in the Star Palace at Cosmos Garden. This form is obtain via the Star Collector after taking all the star color pieces. In this form she can use the group finisher, Cosmos Dear Stardust. Future Cure Serenade Coming soon... Relationships Hazuki Kitano - they are close friends, they are the most mature in the group and a great pretty cure team work. Rikka Natsukawa Hanae Utako is her mother, when she was a child she missed her so much and when she was corrupted she hated her mother for her causing her pain but later they make up. They are very close and like to sing. Songs Quotes Etymology Sakura: (Sakura: Cherry Blossom Tree) Utako: (Uta: Song Ko (Child)= The Child of the songs) Cure Serenade: Is Sakura's Cure alias is a name that she gave herself, after think in the memory of her mother and her singing. Trivia coming soon... Gallery Pride wish precure clothes desing by beautifltart-d51613h.jpg|Cure Serenade with the others cures and Peter first sketch for first season Category:User: NattySakura Category:Cures Category:Dark Cures